


论十八线演员的转型之路（9）

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628
Kudos: 2





	论十八线演员的转型之路（9）

怎么会变成这样。

金韩彬双手撑在流理台边，压抑着喉咙里的呻吟，阴茎时不时因为身后人毫无章法的顶弄而摩擦在柜门上。被操得狠了，他就呜咽着紧紧抓住手边的什么东西，而这个时候背后的男人就会粗喘贴近他的后颈，亲吻近乎啃咬，在那里留下一枚红痕。

“这时候不敬业了？”

金知元声音沙哑，调笑的口吻让金韩彬想要狠狠揍人。但现在他才是被压着不能动弹的那个，鱼肉与刀俎的关系一看即知。

“——呜嗯！”

同时肉穴被粗壮的性器贯穿至深处，金韩彬的大脑一片空白。金知元吻过他的肩膀，大手强行掰开两条不断打颤的腿，将其中一条高抬起放到流理台上，交合处的风景一览无余。饱满臀肉间到处都沾着淫靡的体液，粘稠又浑浊，被操干得发红艳丽的小穴此刻还紧紧夹着男人的阴茎，哪怕刚刚才因为顶到深处而高潮，也阻挡不了它对入侵者的饥渴索求。

金韩彬左脚踮地勉强保持平衡，却感到男人的手在离开他臀部后依然暧昧地在背后打转。金韩彬哑着嗓子，回过头去看他，示弱意味分明。

“哥我真错了…”

金知元像是没听见似的，微笑着揉了一把他签约的演员，合作中的搭档的屁股，将自己尚未释放的性器缓缓抽出，再慢慢顶入。

“晚了。”

怎么会变成这样。

一切的开头都要从今早的床戏说起。

这场床戏放在最后拍摄自有它的道理，它是整部片的重头戏，也是对三级片新人演员金韩彬的一个巨大挑战。在昨天的一夜特训之后金韩彬不慌了，金知元倒是大清早跑起来给现在的冒牌导演金东赫打电话说改剧本。

大尺度的拍摄场景，是金知元之前的私心使然，当然现在改剧本也是金知元私心使然，毕竟昨天干柴烈火谈情说爱，爱做了情也定了，金知元自然也就不舍得让自己的小男友被别人看的一干二净了。

拍摄改成了盖着被子借位进行，并且不会真做。

金知元半躺倚靠在床头，金韩彬从浴室出来走到床边。

这一切本来是没问题的，金韩彬也不至于回家挨顿教训的。败就败在金韩彬诚心想逗一下金知元，自作聪明地没穿裤子。

金知元一扭头就看见金韩彬一条长衬衣赤足过来，刻意选的oversize款金韩彬精瘦的身子骨完全撑不起来，里面空荡荡的，纽扣还开到半胸。不仅上头空，下面也是空垮垮，两条长腿在自己面前晃啊晃的，衬衣随着金韩彬走路下摆时不时扬起似盖非盖白嫩的腿根。

金知元火了，一把将金韩彬拉进了被子里盖上。往下头一探，好家伙，直接内裤都不穿。

“能耐了你”

金知元凑在他耳边轻吐气音，恨得牙痒痒也奈何没有cut的理由不好发作。注意到男人的低气压，金韩彬微微勾起嘴角，按住衣服下摆的同时却分开两条腿，偏头回应。

“敬业嘛导演”

这，就是整件事的前因。

后果就是，金知元身体力行地教训了捣乱的小朋友。

回家路上金知元一路没说话，金韩彬也不敢招惹他，刚刚拍摄时抵在他臀间那根炙热不是开玩笑的。回到家里金韩彬脱了鞋就想往房间躲，被金知元抓着脚踝随后抵在门上，随后不等对方有所反应，就缠了上去，吻得炽热又煽情。

“还想跑。”

身上的衬衣被几下扯开扣子，露出尚有吻痕的胸腹，半裸的姿态使金韩彬下意识瑟缩了一下。金知元的吻已经落到胸口，乳珠被舌尖舔弄得红润硬挺，又改用手指揉搓，他气息灼热的贴在金韩彬耳边说话，几乎要烫伤后者生嫩的耳垂。

“你说我该怎么惩罚你”

话毕，湿热的吮吻立马跟上，金韩彬被吻得迷迷糊糊间，被金知元一把抱起来到饭桌上。金知元帮他转身趴在桌上，背对男人的姿势让金韩彬有些不自在，没等他来得及反抗，金知元的手指混着不知道哪儿找来的润滑剂就挤了进去，轻微的不适感加上翘起屁股的姿势让金韩彬难耐地哼了一声，但臀部很快就招来男人暗示性的一巴掌。

“唔……”金韩彬被欲望逼得声音发哑，

“对你的演员温柔点儿行吗？”

“我的演员可没这被教育的机会”金知元挑眉评价，

“现在是在行使男友权利。”

“金知元笨蛋”  
“嗯……不……”

金韩彬小声抱怨着，冷不防被臀缝间湿软柔滑的触感给一惊，他来不及反应那是什么，呻吟就直接从喉咙里溢出。这感觉太强烈又太刺激了，像是被打开了什么欲望的阀门，洪水一般倾泻而下，阴茎因为兴奋而高高翘起在身前，腰部却难以自制地下压，唯独将渴望被安抚的臀肉高翘，颤颤巍巍接受来自恋人的洗礼。

那是舌头，金韩彬后知后觉地明白过来，但这样的认知只会让他觉得更加羞耻。

手指和唇舌交替刺激，润滑剂被不断带入身体，然后又因为穴肉的蠕动而变得越发粘稠。当三根手指能顺畅进出后，金知元将人抱了下来。

金知元高热的性器就顶在臀缝间，缓缓摩擦着翁翁小口，粗大的性器缓缓撑开内壁，哪怕三根手指的扩张都不足以让金韩彬迅速接纳对方。他咬着舌尖将泣音忍住，含糊地哼唧着想用手去抓点什么东西来深呼吸一下，但他抓不到，触手可及之处只有金知元。

金知元抓住了他的手，十指交扣按在桌上。

“乖一点。”

“你捣蛋完了，现在该轮到我教训捣蛋鬼了。”

TBC.


End file.
